Misery Buisness
by Adia of the amber-eyes
Summary: This is a Style song fic. You don't like slash, too bad, don't read it. Mostly fluff, but somethings could be implied if you would like them to be. PLEASE REVIEW. T- Just because.


**Misery Business**

(Disclaimer: 'Kay, I don't own the song, that would be Paramore. And I don't own South Park, that would be Trey and Parker. Damn them all. Ok now that the dumb $$ disclaimer is done I can say a few things. One: This is a song fic. A very LONG song fic. I couldn't help it, the story just came out on it's own. Two: For a second time if you do not like any type of slash, DO NOT READ! I don't want any complaints of the pairing. Of course it is not very bad, just fluffy, but there are those people, so I am giving fair warning. Three: This should be pretty obvious but the bold is the lyrics of the song and the story does span a few years very quickly. I would have said the times but I am very lazy so for the times given in the song are the same as the story. Four: (I promise this will be last, and then you can read my lovely little story) The story and the lyrics do not always match up, but almost all parts of the song are in the story, so just be patient.)

_**I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top  
She's gotta body like an hour glass that's ticking like a clock  
it's just a matter of time before we all run out  
but when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth **_

'God, I can't believe that I have fallen for my best friend. I mean, I can believe it. He is amazing, his black hair seems to absorbed the sun making it look like a black hole, just like his blue eyes which seem to suck me in for untold amounts of time. His frame towering over me at an even 6' makes him seem like a giant compared to me, not to mention that his body is make for sports, or should I say, carved by sports. God, I sound so gay right now,' Kyle berated himself before going back to thinking of his best friend.

'It's strange to see him next to me with my frizzed red 'fro, and dull green eyes and my skinny 5'8" body. I know that I feel something for him, and I get the impression that he feels something for me, but I don't know. I mean it's probably just my gayness trying to get me to think that he is gay for me. But he probably isn't. I mean, this is Stan Marsh, my best friend since forever. How could he ever fall for me? Not only that, but he is dating Wendy AGAIN! Arrg! If Stan were mine I would never treat him like Wendy does. Constantly dumping him, and cheating on him with Tolken. What can I do, he loves her, right? I 've told him what she is doing, but he only says that I jealous. Which is true, but he is wrong about who I'm jealous of. I just wish that he would dump her and I could get him to go out with me. What am I thinking, Stan's straight, I think. And even if he wasn't there is no chance in hell he would like me,' Kyle thought to him self as he sat at his lunch table with his small group of friends, including his super best friend/crush and his girlfriend. Kyle knew that it was only a matter of time until Wendy would dump Stan again and there was nothing he could really do to stop their unending circle.

_  
__**I waited eight long months she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me  
two weeks and we had caught on fire  
she's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile **_

"WHAT?!"

Kyle looked up from his cheese pizza to see Wendy stood angrily glaring at an embarrassed and guilty looking Stan. Kyle had watched Stan take Wendy to the doors of the cafe before she had gotten food. And from the look of it, Kyle was glad he had done that.

"If that is the way you want it, then fine!"

Wendy stormed away from Stan, quickly followed by Bebe, who glared at Stan as she ran past him to catch up to Wendy. Stan lowered his eyes from the attention that Wendy had brought to the -now- ex-couple. Stan slowly walked over to when Kyle was sitting with Kenny, and sat down, still not truly looking at anyone.

"Dude, what happened with super-bitch?" Kenny asked, his voice clear to hear, expecting Stan to say something on Wendy's behalf about being called a bitch; even after their brake ups he was still fiercely protected her, there was no protection.

Halfway though middle school Kenny lost his orange parka, trading it in for a orange hoodie with 'MOOP' on the front. Saying that the reason he was constantly dieing was because of that parka, though he refused to give up on the color, being as it was his favorite. Stan finally looked up at the pair, since second lunch was the only one that they didn't share with Cartmen.

"Wendy and I broke up again."

"Well, that much was obvious," Kyle said under his breath. "How come? And how long before you two get back together?"

"Because I couldn't keep going out with her. So this time it is forever," Stan went back to looking at the table before he placed his head down on the table top his face turned away from the other two. Kenny and Kyle looked at each other suspiciously.

"I've heard that before," Kenny said, trying to get Stan to be more responsive, but to no avail.

"It's true," Was all Stan said.

"Stan, please. We know that no matter what you two will get back together. It is a never ending circle. Wendy and you get together and everything is great, then Wendy brakes up with yo-" Stan cut Kyle off quickly.

"And that is where you are wrong this time."

"What are you talking about dude? We, along with the rest of the school, just saw Wendy loudly break up with you," Kenny said pushing his trash into his brown bag to get ready to throw it out. Stan sat back up looking at his friends.

"Before Wendy started to scream, I told her I had to break up with her."

"Did you give her a reason?" Kyle could feel his heart start to jump a little at the thought of Stan never getting back with Wendy. Stan nodded his head at Kyle.

"Yea, I did," Kyle stayed silent waiting for Stan to finish his sentence, but he didn't go on.

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"I told her that her constantly getting together with Tolken, and my like-ing someone else just destroyed any chance of us ever really being a couple. So we needed to break it off completely. That was when she started to scream. So really it was me who broke us up," Kenny and Kyle stared unblinking and mouths open at their friend.

"So you mean to tell us, that you Stanley Marsh, the emo pussy of our class, broke up with Wendy "Super Bitch" Testaburger," This time Stan nodded at Kenny. Suddenly both Kenny and Kyle started to grin like mad at him. "Sweet dude! Finally, we have been waiting forever for you to do this." Kenny stretched over the table to hug Stan.

"So who is the girl you like now?" Kenny asked leaning back and waging his eyebrows. At this Stan blushed lightly, Kyle suddenly felt his heart drop to his stomach.

'Shit, Stan likes another girl,' Kyle had been so quick to be happy for being rid of Wendy that he had forgotten that Stan had said that he liked someone else.

"Dude, I-" Stan was cut off by the end of lunch bell. "I'll tell you later." And with that the three boys picked up their respective bags and trash, and went off to their next class.

"Kyle, wait up!" Stan shouted before Kyle had a chance to get too far. Kyle knew he should have kept walking to class before he was late, but he couldn't get his feet to move from their spots on the floor. Stan caught up with Kyle and placed his hand on the red-head's shoulder. "Thanks, um..." Stan paused for a moment, his face becoming a faint pink.

"What dude?" Kyle asked as he saw the last person leave to cafe, leaving him and Stan alone. "We're going to be late to class if you don't hurry up. And could we at least talk while getting to class?" Stan shook his head.

"Can't dude, my class is in the opposite direction. Are you busy this weekend, by any chance?" Kyle hesitantly shook his head. "Then do you want to hang out?" Kyle raised his eyebrow at Stan in confusion.

"We hang out every weekend."

"I know. It's jus-" Once again Stan was cut off by the late bell, signaling the two boys were already late for class. "Damn. Okay, can you meet me after classes end, before you go home?"

"Yea, sure," Stan nodded his head before running off to get to his Math class. Kyle watched him run off, before running to his honors history.

By the end of the day Kyle was jittery, but trying to seem calm to everyone around him. Especially around Tweek because of his already jumpy nature, who seemed to be picking up on Kyle's constantly moving leg and overall nervousness.

"Oh, sweet Jesus. What's wrong?" Tweek asked after their teacher told them that they had ten minutes to themselves before school ended. Kyle looked over at the blond boy.

"Well, I think that someone may be asking me out after school today. That's all," Tweek twiched a nod to Kyle.

Kyle didn't have to worry about Tweek asking if it was a girl, everyone in their class knew that he was gay. Ever since he went out with Christophe, it was kind of obvious, not that he minded. Many of the kids in their grade were gay or lesbian, including Tweek so he didn't worry about being made fun of too much. When it came time for the bell to finally ring, Kyle jumped out of his seat and ran for the door, being the first one out, which was impressive since he was in the opposite back corner to the door. He didn't stop running until he hit the tree that sat outside of the school, just around the corner from the door. That was were Kyle and Stan had always meet up, and that day was no different. Kyle skidded to a stop to keep from running into the dark haired boy.

"Hey dude," Kyle said, trying to seem like he hadn't just been about to hit his best friend. "What's up?"

"Hey," Stan bit his bottom lip as he looked at the red head. Kyle could feel himself start to fidget under Stan's gaze. Finally Stan nodded his head to himself and leaned over to Kyle.

"Wha-" Kyle was cut off from finishing his question when Stan's lips met his own. Stan pulled back to see the shocked expression on Kyle's face. Stan quickly looked away, focusing on the blades of grass at their feet.

"Sorry." Kyle watched as Stan's face turned slightly pink, as he came out of his shocked state.

"What? Why are you sorry? I mean... well... I kind of liked it," Kyle said trying not to blush. "I mean, I really like you, so..." At that Stan's head shot up to look at the Jew.

"Seriously?" Stan asked in disbelief. Kyle nodded his head and leaned in to kiss Stan back.

**  
**_**No, I never meant to brag... but I got him where I want him now.  
Oh it was never my intention to brag... to steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good cause I got him where I want him now  
if you could then you know you would  
cause God it just feels so...  
It's just feels so good.  
**_

Kyle and Stan were laying side-by-side on Kyle's bed waiting to be called to dinner, their hands entwined together. These were the times that the two boys seemed to love the most. Just relaxing, not thinking about school or family matters, just being together. Ever once and a while one of them would sit up and softly kiss the other before laying back down. It just felt so good.

_  
__**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore you're nothing more and you know that will never change  
and about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way **_

"Stan, please, we need to get back together. We were so great together. The Captain of the Football team and the President of the Student Counsel. We will be the envy of everyone in the school once again," Wendy begged as she griped Stan's arm. Stan just looked away from her towards Kyle, who just shrugged his shoulders. Though they had been dating for a couple of weeks they hadn't told anyone about them dating, not wanting anyone to interfere with the beginning of the relationship.

"Sorry Wendy," Stan said as he peeled Wendy's fingers off his arm. "I'm already dating someone." When he finally had succeeded in detaching her, he walked towards Kyle. She looked at the two, her mouth hanging open.

"Who would you be dating? You have _never_ dated anyone but me, always waiting for me to come back. And I know that none of the girls are dating you," Wendy narrowed her eyes at the boys in suspicion. Stan looked over to Kyle, silently asking permission. Kyle gave him a small smile and a curt nod of the head. Stan grinned back at his boyfriend, before turning to Wendy, grabbing Kyle's hand.

"Kyle."

At that Wendy's eyes when wide, looking down at their entwined fingers and back up to their faces, before glaring at Kyle, who couldn't help but grin at her. For once he had won and she had lost.

"But, you're strait. You dated me! You can _not _be gay!" Wendy said desperately. Stan shook his head.

"I _am _gay. I only kept dating you because it felt comfortable. I'm sorry Wendy," Stan said as he tugged Kyle's hand so that they could go off to class. As they walked away, Kyle chanced a look back at Wendy.

'I will get you.' She silently mouthed to the boy, before she turned as walked in the opposite direction.

_  
__**Well, there's a million other girls that do it just like you  
looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like  
it's easy if you do it right  
well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse. **_

Kyle and Stan stood strong against the prejudices against them through their last years of high school. While most of the kids in their class didn't mind them, it was the hand full of students, like Cartmen and Wendy, and several teachers that made it hard for them to live quietly.

Wendy still tried to get Stan to go out with her again. She would force herself on him for group projects when she could, having Bebe go for Kyle. But no matter what she did, nothing seemed to work. She would go as far as to 'accidentally' throw herself at him in the hallways, especially when Kyle was there. Rubbing herself against his arm as she apologized, but to no avail.

By the time senior prom had arrived she finally realized that it was no use. Every now and again she would try something, but overall she had given upon Stan.

_  
__**No, I never meant to brag... but I got him where I want him now.  
Oh it was never my intention to brag... to steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good to take it all away from you now  
if you could then you know you would  
cause God it just feels so...  
It's just feels so good. **_

"I can't believe that we are finally out of South Park," Stan said as he entered the apartment he would be sharing with Kyle. The two of them had both gotten into Denver University, just like they had planed back when they were ten. Kyle couldn't help but smile as he watched his boyfriend take in their home for the next year.

"I know. We finally did it. We are out of our parents clutches, and are free do what we please." Stan turned on Kyle with a feral grin.

"Free to do as we please?" He said as he advanced on Kyle. Kyle's eyes went wide when he realized what he had said, and started to pretended to back up in fear.

"No, no, no. You know that was not what I meant." Stan continued to advance on Kyle, backing him on to the couch. "Okay, now that you have me cornered you aren't going to do anything drastic, are you?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. I am just going to ravish my boyfriend and christen our new couch," Stan said as he pined Kyle's hands above his head. Stan leaned down and pressed against Kyle's lips.

"Well, maybe I should leave before your boyfriend comes home?" Kyle asked once Stan had pulled back for air. Stan looked at Kyle thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe you should leave. I mean my boyfriend is a very jealous person. Hates it when someone else makes a pass at me. Constantly asserting his dominance when he can."

"Oh, really? Maybe he is just trying to make sure you didn't forget your place," Kyle said grabbing the back of Stan's head pulling him back down on top of him. _**  
**__  
__**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...**_

Kyle stood in his kitchen listening to the radio as he cleaned the dishes from dinner.

"_Now the next big hit from Paramore. Misery Business_," The announcer's voice floated thought the air. As the word set in, Kyle couldn't help but to smile.

"This is just like me and Stan," Kyle thought back to his and Stan's high school years.

"What did you say, Babe?" A pair of arms came around Kyle's middle as Stan's head rested on his shoulder.

"Just listening to the song. It reminded me of us getting together."

_**No, I never meant to brag... but I got him where I want him now.  
Oh it was never my intention to brag... to steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good to take it all away from you now  
if you could then you know you would  
cause God it just feels so...  
It's just feels so good.**_

Stan nodded his head before kissing Kyle. "It just feel so good."

(Okay, that was it people. Hope you liked it, and if you didn't tell me. It will only make me a better writer. Just don't be a jerk and say you didn't like it. Give a REASON! It really is not that hard. Now REVIEW… I'll sit her and watch Kyle and Stan while you do that. And maybe if you leave a really good review I'll give you a Style cupcake. Maybe… )


End file.
